5986 ABC's
by Love Tendencies
Summary: 5986 moments. A-Z. 5986, obviously. Yeah, I discontinued this. So, it's only A-M. : Sorry.


_A/N: Hey guys! XD This is dedicated to BOO-CHAN! :) Thanks for being awesome. LULz. Man, I'm like half-asleep right now. XD Tell me your favorite letter/situation/thing, alright? Anyways, please enjoy. Read and review, please! :D Next chapter would be posted sometime this week. ^^_

**5986 ABC's**

_**A – Again (; repeat)**_

Gokudera grinned at his new girlfriend. He touched her lips with his; letting her feel the love he's feeling at the moment. The continuous kisses were stopped by a slight push and a saying of, "I fall in and _out_ of love easily y'know."

"Then," he kisses her forehead. "I'll make you," he kisses her right cheek. "..fall in love with me.." He kisses her left cheek.

"Again, and again," He kisses her fully on the mouth. "And _again_."

_**B – Boastful (; to speak with pride)**_

"My boyfriend is _so_ much better than yours!" The girl with the straw-colored hair boasts as she points at the flowers that Hayato had given Haru for their first anniversary. "It's your first anniversary and that's all you give her!?" she says, turning to face the silver-haired man.

"My boyfriend had rose petals everywhere and we had dinner.." The two didn't even listen.

Haru cut the girl off, smiled and said, "Oh, puh-lease; that is so _cliché!_"

"Who told you that the flowers were the gift anyway?" And with that, she raised the bouquet up to the moonlight. The girl's mouth dropped as she saw the rings on each stem sparkle. Gokudera smirked and kissed his beloved.

"That's how _I_ do it, Little Miss _Boastful_."

_**C – Clamber (; climb)**_

She ogled at his manly charm. Gokudera looked like he was zoning out though, probably tired from all those missions he's done lately. Haru loved everything about him. "What are you doing here, woman?" he asks.

She didn't answer, finding herself lost in his gruff voice and sharp eyes. She never really did figure out why she loved the negative parts of him. There were lots of things she hasn't known yet.

Like how he clambered inside her heart for example.

_**D – Define (; to give meaning)**_

Gokudera's been feeling a bit down lately. It's just that he's been thinking about everything he's done lately. Sure, the boss is there, Haru's there. But something is still amiss… It's like he can't give meaning to himself. "Hey Haru. Can you define yourself?"

She smiles, probably thinking of something sweet and mushy. "Yes, I can." He motioned for her to go on.

"I define myself as nothing... without you." And he knows what was amiss. He forgot the word 'love'.

_**E – Ex-girlfriends (; past female relationship partner)**_

"Really? So who's better then? Me or that slut you picked up from Italy?" She said angrily and fixed her gaze on his eyes, trying to threaten him. "Better at what?" he asks with a laugh.

"At everything!" she screams. "You know, sometimes I think your love for me is as many as your ex-girlfriends whom you haven't had sex with; which; is not really many."

"That's insulting." He sighed. "Of course you're better! They're not the ones who I chased all over the globe just for one date right?"

_**F – Family (; parent/s and child/ren)**_

He bowed to her parents. "Good evening, I am Gokudera Hayato." His lips twitch upward as he stands up properly. He's nervous. What if they don't think he's good enough for her? What if they think he'll put her in danger?! Haru gripped his hand.

"Father, this is my boyfriend," she tells them.

The elder male smiled, "My daughter, are you happy?" She nods as her beloved wonders what this is about. "If she's happy, then she can stay with you Hayato-kun."

..Is that how families are supposed to be like? Accepting?

_**G – Glowing (; showing emotion or elation)**_

He held her hand and tried not to blush. "Aww. You're blushing, Hayato-kun!"

"Shut up! I'm not!" He argues and freed her hand, choosing to snake his arm around her shoulders instead. This made Haru smile. "Aren't you sweet today?" she coos.

The Storm Guardian turned his head to the side. "It's not my fault you look like you're glowing with beauty and happiness tonight."

_**H – Hands (; noun; a part of the body)**_

"I'm envious of your hands Gokudera-kun." The Miura suddenly pipes up and grabs his hand as if inspecting it. "It's been through a lot and yet, it's so soft. And it can still play the piano after holding dynamites too!"

"Tch. Stupid woman! My hands are soft because you told me you like guys with soft hands." Brown eyes stared at his emerald ones.

"What did you just say?" Haru says, feeling butterflies flutter inside her stomach.

"Nothing! I said.. I said… Just hold my hand, damn it!" And he grips her hand, not wanting to let go.

_**I – Intricate (; complex)**_

"_If you could have one thing in the world, what would you want?"_

"Nothing. I have lots of things. So I'd wish for… nothing."

"_You're crazy. Okay, um, if you had nothing, what would you do? Geez! What is up with these questions!?"_

"Ehh. I'd do everything, of course! If I do everything, I'll have something, right?"

"…" He smirked, chuckled and then laughed. His eyes wrinkled at the sides and his laugh was loud and attention-taking. Gokudera Hayato pinched her cheeks.

"_..Miura Haru, you are such an _intricate_ little thing!"_

_**J –Judgment (; opinion)**_

She grabs his hair harshly, arguing that it's too long. And he argues back, saying that it's not. "I'm going to cut it! It will make other people's judgment of you all messed up! They'll think you're some _stupid_ hooligan!"

The pianist clucked his tongue. "Let them be! I could care less because I _know_ I'm not stupid!"

She holds the scissors, preparing to cut the lock of silver hair. "Oh ho ho. How so?"

"You wouldn't marry some _stupid hooligan_ now would you?" And the scissors met the floor.

_**K – Kid (; child)**_

A kid knocked on his door. It was a 7 year old boy with such sharp green eyes and a familiar snarl on his lips. If he didn't know any better, he's say that this is a younger version of the Storm Guardian. But something betrayed that thought. It's the kid's hair. It was _brown_. Like someone else's he knew.

"Can I stay here? Please?" The kid said roughly, like it's taking all his energy to say please. Vongola Decimo Tsuna smiled. Now, he was so sure. This is their kid, alright.

Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru's. No doubt about it.

_**L – Lucky (; someone with good fortune)**_

Haru continued to sob in his arms as he tried his best to ease her pain. But how could he? If his father died right in front of his eyes, he'd care less. "Hey, Miura. Remember how your father told you, your family is lucky?"

"What!? O-o-of c-course! But he's not lucky! He died, Gokudera! _Died_!"

"Well, I think your luck rubbed off on me." He heard no answer so he took that as a yes to continue. "I'm lucky because, I found _you_."

_**M – Moderation (; within reasonable limits)**_

Gokudera kissed her torridly. It's like he hasn't seen her yesterday! She wanted to speak but she can't, too busy being bombarded with love kisses. So she goes with the flow. She kisses back, not caring where this may lead them to. He stopped to breathe for a moment.

And she turns the table and says, "You should really know what moderation means. And maybe you'd keep that in mind the next time we do this."


End file.
